La tendre soumission au Roi
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 50. Hinata et Kageyama sont en couple et malheureusement, le numéro 9 découvre une facette de son petit ami qui le fait rompre. Lors du camp d'entrainement qui a lieu avec les équipes de Nekoma, de Fukurodani et de Nohebi, Kageyama va découvrir que les choses sont bien plus complexes. Yaoi. KageHina, DaishouKen, DaiKuro.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou voici la cinquantième requête, de la part de DramaticalRaven qui m'a demandée du KageHina et du DaishouKen dans laquelle je rajoute du DaiKuro (oui, dans ce sens), un petit peu d' AsaSuga, de l'AkaTsuki et un autre couple que je ne cite pas (surprise!) avec le contexte suivant : Kageyama et Hinata sont ensemble et notre roi découvre les penchants masochistes de son cher et tendre. Il décide de rompre, ne le comprenant pas. Lors d'un camp d'entrainement avec Nekoma, Fukurodani et Nohebi, il va surprendre Kenma (lui-même masochiste) et Daishou en pleine action ce qui va le faire changer d'avis et il décide de demander à Hinata une seconde chance. Elle est longue (plus de 20 pages) donc elle sera scindée en plusieurs chapitres.**

 **Bon avant de commencer, je me suis renseignée sur le sujet en regardant certains articles et témoignages pour briser les idées reçues, de même que j'ai lu un doujin KiseAo (Kuroko no Basuke) par le cercle Karaage of the year très interessant du point de vue psychologique intitulé Kono Kanjou wa Kajou de Ijou de Seigyofunou. Donc point d'objectisation, de violence et d'humiliation gratuites ici, juste des jeux érotiques entre deux personnes consentantes ayant un amour, un respect et une confiance mutuels mais si cela n'est pas votre tasse de thé ou si vous avez peur de voir un Hinata OOC pour l'occasion...Croix de sortie en haut à droite avant de tomber dans les pommes car c'est rating M. Je pars aussi sur le fait que chaque personne a sa propre vision des choses, le BDSM ne faisant pas exception donc cela ne décrit pas des "relations-types", on va dire. Je remercie aussi Nanouluce pour sa review. Bonne lecture. :)**

Part 1 :

Tobio avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Shouyou ces derniers temps. Tout d'abord, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient dans sa chambre quand ils venaient chez lui après l'entrainement, le roux ne le calinait plus comme il avait coutume de le faire, préférant s'accrocher aux draps comme pour se faire violence, de même qu'il ne l'enlaçait plus pendant l'amour.

Pourtant, le passeur ne comprenait pas, Shouyou adorait faire des calins. Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, le noiraud avait appris que le roux était quelqu'un de très tactile. De même que le numéro 10 le regardait souvent en train de le caresser durant les préliminaires, ses beaux iris ambrés le regardant avec amour et tendresse mais là, il se forçait à fermer les yeux.

C'était comme s'il se brimait.

Ensuite..."Essaie de réceptionner comme il faut, imbécile. A quoi servent les entrainements sinon?"...Shouyou rétorquait de moins en moins à ses invectives quand il ratait une action. A la place, il fuyait son regard en rougissant légèrement tout en bafouillant un timide : "D-Désolé, j-je ferai attention la prochaine fois.

\- Tu as intéret, sinon je te ne fais plus de passes."

Son petit ami baissa les yeux en murmurant à voix basse : "Je dois aller aux toilettes."

Tobio arqua un sourcil en le regardant courir jusqu'aux cabinets. Mais qu'avait-il à la fin? "J'ai l'impression que Hinata veut que tu deviennes davantage le Roi, remarqua Tsukishima derrière lui. Cela dit, son ton n'était pas moqueur à son grand étonnement, juste sérieux et cela le rendit encore plus méfiant. "Si tu ne te dépêches pas, poursuivit le blond, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, je me ferai un plaisir de te détrôner."

Le noiraud voulut répliquer de le laisser tranquille, frustré de ne pas comprendre ce que cette grande perche voulut dire par là mais son inquiétude pour son petit ami fut plus grande que son agacement donc il partit en direction des toilettes. Il n'y eut bien entendu personne, Shouyou se trouvant sûrement dans un des cabinets.

Tobio entendit alors des petits gémissements qu'il reconnut d'emblée comme ceux qu'émettait son petit ami quand...Le roux était donc en train de se masturber.

Comme cela l'émoustillait plus que nécessaire, le numéro 9 décida donc de le rejoindre même s'il se demandait au fond ce qui avait autant excité Shouyou pour qu'il..."Mmmm...majes...té..."Hein? Que venait-il de dire? Majesté? Les suppliques se firent plus éraillés, et Tobio savait au son de cette voix si érotique que le roux n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il se mit à écouter depuis la porte par curiosité."...Oooh oui, plus...Fort... To...bio...sama..." _Quoi?_

Il y eut un gémissement étouffé plus long suivi d'un long silence. Tobio préféra s'éclipser discrètement plutôt que d'ouvrir la porte. Qu'arrivait-il à Shouyou? Pourquoi l'appelait-il "Tobio-sama" ou...majesté, ce surnom qu'il exécrait?

Hinata veut que tu deviennes davantage le Roi.

Tsukishima devait le savoir mais il n'osait pas lui demander car une partie de lui pensait que c'était mieux qu'il ne sache pas. Il en parlerait avec Shouyou une fois l'entrainement fini.

Pendant ce temps, le numéro 10 se lavait les mains en plein conflit intérieur. Le roux fut de plus en plus troublé lorsqu'il entendait Tobio le gronder ou lui faire des reproches. Rien que les cris de tout à l'heure avaient tellement attisé son désir qu'il s'était réfugié aux toilettes pour user de ses doigts afin de se donner du plaisir, un plaisir délicieusement frustrant, en imaginant Tobio-sama le prendre, ponctuant ses va et vients de coups de rein bien vigoureux tout en le traitant d'imbécile de cette voix autoritaire si excitante.

Shouyou se rembrunit en se regardant dans le miroir. Il avait peur de se confier à son petit ami au sujet du fait qu'il était masochiste même si Kenma, qui avait les mêmes penchants, lui avait conseillé de le faire. Au fond, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'était avec tout le monde, sinon, il aurait réagi aux moqueries de Tsukishima depuis des lustres

Non, il ne l'était qu'avec Tobio-sama.

Son roi.

Celui à qui il voulait offrir en plus de son amour infini, sa dévotion absolue.

L'entrainement s'acheva et tout le monde se changea dans le local. Sawamura reçut un message de Kuroo tout en lui envoyant une photo de son nouvel achat. _J'ai hâte d'être au camp d'entrainement pour que mon maitre l'utlise sur moi. Miaaaou._

Le capitaine eut un sourire tendre. _N'utilise pas notre safeword, comme ça, idiot_ , répondit-il en tapotant sur son smartphone.

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau. _C'est plus fort que moi, penser à toi me donner envie de ronronner ;) . J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir pour que tu t'occupes bien de moi, mon chéri._

Le sourire de Daichi s'élargit pendant qu'il secoua la tête. Sacré Tetsurou. _Moi aussi, mon chaton._

"Eh bien, commenta Sugawara à voix basse, c'est le parfait amour entre Kuroo-san et toi." Il ne pouvait pas nier que c'est le cas. "Dois-je dire la même chose pour Asahi et toi?, répliqua Sawamura avec le même ton en rangeant son téléphone, je l'ai trouvé plus sûr de lui, ces derniers temps.

\- Mon "traitement" au miroir a plutôt bien fonctionné, répondit Koushi, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux?, s'enquit le numéro 3. Il avait peur que Suga se confie à Daichi au sujet de sa...hum...thérapie.

\- De rien de spécial, Asahi, le rassura le numéro 2 en lui embrassant furtivement la joue. Par contre, il remarqua que l'ambiance était tendue entre Hinata et Kageyama, de même que Tsukishima semblait guetter leurs réactions, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Sugawara hésita même à intervenir. Non, autant attendre un peu, histoire d'être sûr et puis connaissant le numéro 10 et le passeur, l'un ou l'autre se confierait certainement à lui.

Les membres du club de volley quittèrent ensuite les lieux pour l'épicerie Sakanoshita où leur capitaine leur acheta chacun une brioche à la viande. "Bon, annonça-t-il, ce week-end, il y aura un camp d'entrainement avec trois équipes de Tokyo. Bien entendu, vous connaissez l'équipe de Nekoma et de Fukurodani mais la troisième sera une nouvelle que nous affronterons, c'est celle de Nohebi."

L'équipe où joue le petit copain de Kenma, pensa Hinata.

"D'après ce que m'a dit Kuroo-san, poursuivit Daichi, le capitaine de cette équipe, Suguru Daishou, est du genre plus que provocateur donc ne prenez pas la mouche dès qu'il essaie de vous énerver et je m'adresse particulièrement à vous, Tanaka et Nishinoya."

Les deux interessés se raidirent face au regard très intimidant de leur capitaine. "Oui, Daichi-san, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

\- Bien, fit Sawamura en tapant des mains, il est temps de rentrer. Faites attention sur la route et reposez-vous bien surtout."

Tous lui répondirent un "Toi aussi" très enthousiaste avant de partir chacun en direction de leurs maisons en groupe pour la plupart. Les terminales rentraient ensemble, de même que les premières et seuls les secondes prirent des chemins séparés, Tsukishima rentrant avec Yamaguchi et Hinata partant avec Kageyama qui avait pris la décision de le raccompagner jusqu'à la pente menant à la maison du plus petit. Le trajet se fit dans un silence bien inconfortable qui mit les nerfs de Tobio à rude épreuve.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent.

"Shouyou."

Le roux s'arrêta, les mains sur son vélo en lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Quelque chose lui disait que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. "Il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux." Son petit ami prit peur, sentant que le moment où il dut tout lui dire arriver mais il demanda quand même d'une voix tremblante : "De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle?"

Tobio se gratta la tête en fuyant son regard. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure de la soirée donc il pouvait en discuter sans crainte mais par où commencer? "Je te trouve bizarre ces derniers temps, tu ne me réponds plus quand je te crie dessus, tu ne me serres plus dans tes bras quand on..., ses pommettes s'empourprèrent légèrement en évoquant leurs moments intimes, et puis j'avoue que je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure aux toilettes et tu m'as appelé...majesté, finit-il d'une voix presqu'inaudible, pourquoi? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce surnom."

Shouyou sentit la fièvre bien insidieuse monter en lui à la pensée que Tobio-sama l'eut écouté pendant qu'il...Il déglutit en pensant même à une éventuelle punition de la part de son roi. "Et...Comment vous avez trouvé cette situation? Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu...Pervers de ma part?, lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en rougissant adorablement.

 _Et maintenant, il me vouvoie._

L'esprit de Tobio fut de plus en plus confus, les réactions de Shouyou devenaient vraiment étranges. Cela l'énerva encore plus. Il le prit violemment par les épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le vélo en un violent fracas sur la route. "Bon sang, vociféra-t-il, mais tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, imbécile?"

Les épaules de Shouyou tremblaient sous ses mains, son visage avait pris plusieurs teintes de rouge d'un coup, sa respiration se fit plus haletante tandis qu'il poussa un cri de silencieux. Mince, j'y suis allé trop fort. "Shouyou, ça va?"

En voyant les yeux du plus petit s'assombrirent, il comprit.

Shouyou n'avait pas peur, non, il frémissait de plaisir et en posant ses yeux sur ces prunelles ambrées exprimant un total abandon, similaire aux moments où il...

"Shouyou, fit Tobio d'une voix anormalement basse en espérant qu'il eut tort, tu viens de jouir?"

Hochement de tête.

Le noiraud retira lentement ses mains des épaules du roux, tentant tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information.

Shouyou venait de jouir simplement parce qu'il l'avait rudoyé.

L'explication tomba juste après de la bouche même de son petit ami qui baissa les yeux. "Je suis masochiste, Tobio."

 _Masochiste? Donc il aime quand je lui fais du mal?_

Shouyou attendit une réponse de la part de celui qu'il aimait. Allait-il accepter cet état de fait ou bien allait-il le rejeter? Le numéro 9 fuit son regard en serrant les poings : "Insinuerais-tu par hasard que tu veux que je te fasse souffrir?" Le ton que Tobio venait d'employer l'effraya. Il était en colère mais le roux comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il vallait mieux dissiper tout malentendu à ce sujet. "Non, Tobio, ce n'est pas ce que tu...

\- Tu viens de jouir parce que je t'ai crié dessus, Shouyou, critiqua Tobio en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux, la prochaine fois, cela sera quoi? Quand je te frapperai?, il se retourna, désolé mais je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter ça. Il vaut mieux que nous arrêtions là. Rentre bien."

Shouyou regarda Tobio partir, des larmes silencieuses coulant de ses joues. Il ne tenta pas de le retenir de peur qu'il le méprise encore plus s'il lui expliquait ses véritables sentiments à son égard. Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres : "Au moins, déclara-t-il en montant sur son vélo, il ne m'a pas traité de pervers, c'est déjà ça."

Heureusement que Kenma venait bientôt, là, il avait grand besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

Le camp d'entrainement arriva à grands pas. Ce qui détendit l'atmosphère plus que tendue entre Hinata et Kageyama, l'un saluant ses amis, l'autre restant seul dans son coin, préférant éviter le roux. "Alors, c'est vous, les corbeaux de Karasuno?, s'enquit un Daishou tout sourire à l'adresse de Sawamura pendant que tout le monde s'échauffait dans le gymnase, on va se faire un plaisir de vous déplumer après les chouettes, bien entendu.

\- Hé, je t'ai entendu, Daishou, cria Bokuto au loin, attends que ton équipe voie mes attaques. Après tout, je fais partie du top des meilleurs attaquants de Tokyo contrairement à certains.

\- Mais tu n'es pas dans le top 3, Bokuto-san, rétorqua Akaashi en soupirant. Cela dit, il aimait bien la mine déconfite de Daishou lorsque le capitaine de Fukurodani l'avait remis à sa place.

\- Oh, ça va, Akaashi, grommela Bokuto.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, fit Kuroo en passant un bras autour des épaules de son petit ami pendant que Daishou partit rejoindre son équipe, et j'ai très envie de jouer maintenant, Daichi chéri, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

Le capitaine de Karasuno réfléchit. Le premier match serait entre Fukurodani et Nohebi donc ils pouvaient profiter de ce moment-là surtout qu'il sentait un Tetsurou bien excité contre lui et très impatient à en juger par ses halètements et tiens...Maintenant, il comprit pourquoi il ressentit davantage le contact. "Allons aux toilettes, mon chaton, lui murmura-t-il sévèrement, ce que tu as fait mérite une petite punition.

Tobio observait Shouyou à la dérobée. Celui-ci discutaient joyeusement avec des joueurs de Nekoma dehors mais il vit que le sourire qu'il leur adressait était faux. Le numéro 9 s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé tomber comme ça surtout qu'il lui manquait mais il ne le comprenait pas. Lui faire du mal était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait et Shouyou voulait l'encourager dans ce sens parce que cela lui procurait du plaisir.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait si leur rupture ne lui avait pas plu au fond.

 _Comment peut-on aimer souffrir franchement?_ , se dit-il intérieurement en allant aux toilettes. Une partie de lui voulait retourner auprès du roux, une autre lui disait que c'était la meilleure solution pour eux deux.

Il rentra un sourd gémissement se fit entendre suivi d'un petit bruit évoquant une tape le tout accompagné d'un étrange vombrissement. Pris de curiosité, le noiraud se réfugia discrètement dans un des cabinets attenants. "Mmmm, Daichi-sama, encore..." Cette voix, c'était le capitaine de Nekoma. Encore ce bruit...Slap! "Vraiment, mon chaton, sussurra la voix à peine reconnaissable de Sawamura-san, venir au gymnase sans sous-vêtements...Slap!... C'est vraiment très vilain de ta part...Slap!...Cela t'a excité? Avoue...Slap!

\- Mmmm ouiii...Slap!...Surtout quand...Slap!... Akaashi s'en est rendu compte...SLAP!...Miaou!

\- Oh désolé, Tetsurou, s'empressa de dire le capitaine de Karasuno, j'ai frappé un peu trop fort, je...

-...Chuut!, une pause suivi d'un petit rire, tu es vraiment possessif, Daichi chéri, murmura Kuroo, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. J'ai juste eu un peu mal et cela m'a surpris, c'est tout.

\- Je vais faire attention, il y eut un court silence, tu veux qu'on continue? sussura de nouveau Daichi.

\- Je suis en manque de fessées, répondit Tetsurou d'un ton mutin et, il chuchota, j'aimerai que tu augmentes la vitesse aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Le vrombrissement se fit un peu plus fort. "Oooh, Daichi-sama, c'est trop bon.

\- Ravi de te l'entendre dire mon chaton, car vu que le prochain match sera ton équipe contre celle de Nohebi, tu vas le disputer ainsi devant le rival que tu détestes le plus. Cela sera ta punition pour avoir mentionné quelqu'un d'autre pendant que je corrige tes petits écarts de conduite."

Tobio eut un sursaut. Le capitaine de Nekoma n'allait pas accepter ça, peu importe ce que Sawamura était en train de lui faire..." Daichi-sama me comble de joie."

 _Quoi?_

Il souleva ses jambes pour se cacher en regardant Kuroo partir depuis le bas de la porte. Par contre, où était Sawamura-san? Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. "Je veux savoir qui est celui qui nous a espionnés, Kuroo-san et moi." Le ton était menaçant et sans appel. Tobio ouvrit timidement la porte. "Je suis désolé, déclara Kageyama tout penaud, je vous ai entendu et je..."

Le noiraud grogna de frustration. Il n'osait pas dire à son capitaine qu'il avait été curieux. Daichi soupira de soulagement. Connaissant le numéro 9, il n'était pas le genre à faire des histoires là-dessus et puis, Tetsurou et lui auraient peut-être dû faire preuve de davantage de discrétion.

Par ailleurs, le capitaine avait observé l'attitude de Hinata envers Kageyama ces derniers temps et avait l'intuition que le roux partageait les mêmes goûts que son petit ami. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi le numéro 9 l'évitait, il l'avait certainement découvert. "Tu veux qu'on parle de Hinata?"

Le noiraud leva les yeux sur le brun. Comment le savait-il? "Ses réactions à ton égard sont faciles à deviner. Viens, ajouta-t-il en sortant des toilettes, nous allons en discuter dehors."

Tobio le suivit en hochant la tête. Si cela lui permettait de mieux comprendre Shouyou, alors il écouterait tout ce que Sawamura-san avait à dire.

Pendant ce temps, Tsukishima partait à la recherche de Hinata. Vu qu'il y avait d'avoir de l'eau dans le gaz entre le roi et lui, il allait en profiter pour prendre de la place de celui-ci. Aprês tout, vu que le roux était masochiste (cela avait facile à deviner), il correspondait exactement à ce qu'il souhaitait chez un partenaire.

Kei n'avait parlé à personne de ses penchants, les jugeant lui-même trop malsains. Yamaguchi risquerait de partir en courant s'il l'apprenait et même si Kuroo-san avait tendance à le taquiner, il avait l'esprit trop occupé, notamment par Sawamura-san pour s'attarder là-dessus.

En découvrant que Hinata avait des goûts, on va dire, complémentaires aux siens en la matière, le blond se disait qu'ils pourraient peut-être explorer les possibilités ensemble. Il repéra le numéro 10 en train de discuter avec le passeur de Nekoma. Autant les écouter distraitement pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait.

"Je vois, fit Kenma en arrêtant de jouer sur son téléphone, donc Kageyama a voulu rompre.

\- Je voulais dire à Tobio ce que je ressentais, dit Shouyou en se recroquevillant, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Il ne m'a pas traité de pervers mais je suis sûr qu'il le pense vu qu'il n'arrête pas de m'éviter depuis."

Le passeur de Nekoma s'attristait de voir son ami comme ça. Il avait été content d'avoir trouvé, en plus de Kuro et d'Akaashi, quelqu'un qui, comme lui, avait une conception similaire concernant le masochisme mais il espérait de tout coeur que Shouyou puisse trouver quelqu'un qui le considérait avec respect et qu'il ne se retrouverait pas dans la même situation que le passeur de Fukurodani. Kenma remarqua brièvement le numéro 11 de Karasuno en train de les observer non loin.

 _Alors, lui aussi est comme Suguru_.

"Pourquoi ne te mettrais-tu pas avec quelqu'un d'autre? Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui comprend tes goûts, demanda-t-il à Shouyou.

Le roux lui répondit, ses lèvres esquissant un doux sourire teinté de tristesse : "Si ce n'est pas Tobio, cela n'aura aucun sens. Même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je continue de l'aimer, Kenma."

Kenma se tut et lui offrit à la place une bouteille d'eau afin qu'il puisse boire tout en regardant Tsukishima partir.

 _Désolé, Tsukishima._

Au fond, il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Shouyou ce qu'il ressentait car il aurait probablement fait la même chose si Suguru et lui étaient dans la même situation. La voix de Kuroo le tira de ses pensées. "Kenma, ça va être à nous." Le passeur de Nekoma se leva en regardant son ami d'enfance d'un air dubitatif. Kuro boitillait légèrement et le regardait fébrilement les joues légèrement rougies. Il soupira. "Kuro, tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup durant le match?

\- Disons que ça va être mon petit défi, répondit Tetsurou en se reprimant un gémissement face aux petites vibrations qu'il ressentait en lui, mmm, le pied, marmonna-t-il avant de poursuivre, et puis, je parie que Daishou t'a fait la même chose.

\- Non, déclara simplement Kenma. Leur jeu était moins élaboré cette fois-ci et plus discret vu qu'ils avaient entrainement.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Kuroo en arquant un sourcil, je pensais que ce sale serpent serait du genre sournois."

Le passeur de Nekoma haussa nonchalemment les épaules. Certes Kuro et lui étaient tous deux masochistes et, contrairement au capitaine de Nekoma qui était à l'aise avec ça, Kenma avait mis du temps à s'avouer cette partie de lui-même.

Etre avec Suguru lui avait permis de s'accepter tel qu'il était et tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que leurs jeux ne devaient en aucun cas apporter de l'inconfort à l'un ou à l'autre.

C'était à la fois une question de respect et de confiance, de plus, Kenma savait qu'il en était de même pour Kuro et Sawamura. "Tu viens regarder le match, Shouyou?, demanda-t-il ensuite au numéro 10 de Karasuno qui était occupé à regarder distraitement la cour devant lui.

Shouyou sursauta légèrement puis hocha la tête. Cela lui changerait les idées.

Kei eut une mine un peu dépitée depuis qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre Hinata et Kozume. Le blond savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face au roi mais il s'était quand même dit qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Tant pis. Le blond vit au loin Akaashi-san. Celui-ci était de dos près des robinets en train de se rafraichir cependant quelque chose clochait. Il restait un peu trop longtemps sans rien faire. "Akaashi-san..." Le noiraud s'écroula sous ses yeux. "Akaashi-san!"

Keiji vit Tsukishima se précipiter vers lui. Le match contre Nohebi avait été particulièrement éreintant avec ses blessures mais il fallait que personne ne s'en rende compte ou sinon cela allait provoquer un scandale et il préférait ne pas penser à la réaction de Bokuto-san. "Ne m'emmène pas...A l'infirmerie, réussit-il à dire malgré sa respiration saccadée.

Kei réfléchit. Le mieux serait qu'il trouve un lieu calme où le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani puisse se poser. Le blond mit un des bras d'Akaashi autour de ses épaules et l'amena aux vestiaires. Vu que tout le monde était occupé soit à jouer un match, soit à regarder ou à s'échauffer, personne ne les dérangerait.

Tobio s'était installé avec son capitaine près du gymnase, nerveux à l'idée d'avoir une conversation sur un sujet aussi intime avec ce dernier. Le numéro 9 trouvait la situation déjà étrange mais là...Daichi lui adressa un regard et un sourire rassurants. "Tu n'as pas à être aussi tendu. De toute façon, cela sera à toi de juger après ce que je vais te dire, il marqua une pause, alors, que t'as dit Hinata pour que vous soyez en froid?" Il le savait déjà mais il voulait que Kageyama énonce ses ressentis.

Ainsi donc, Sawamura-san avait remarqué qu'il évitait Shouyou. Le noiraud prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre un peu trop rapide son goût : "Euh, pour faire court, quand j'ai demandé à Hinata pourquoi il agissait aussi bizarrement ces derniers temps, il m'a dit qu'il était masochiste. J'ai décidé de rompre avec lui juste après."

Hinata et lui avaient donc été ensemble. "Pourquoi?"

Tobio regardait ses mains. Il n'osait même plus empoigner la tête de Shouyou maintenant. "Je ne comprends pas le fait qu'il puisse prendre du plaisir en souffrant, Sawamura-san. C'est quelque chose que je refuse de faire, j'aime trop Shouyou pour ça."

Le sourire du capitaine de Karasuno s'élargit en entendant ces mots. Il en était même soulagé car cela rendrait l'explication moins compliquée. "Le masochisme n'est pas dans le sens de la souffrance pure, Kageyama mais plutôt dans celui de la soumission. Hinata ne veut pas que tu le fasses souffrir mais seulement que tu le domines. Il doit être attiré par ton tempérament autoritaire."

Tobio était plus confus que jamais, ce qui fit rire légèrement Daichi.

"Bon, commençons par le commencement : il existe des couples dont les relations diffèrent des relations amoureuses "normales", fit-il en ponctuant le mot "normales" en imitant les guillemets avec les doigts, ce sont des relations dites sado-masochistes avec une personne qui aime asseoir sa domination sur une autre personne qui, elle, se soumet volontairement à celle-ci. Certaines personnes en font un mode de vie, d'autres un jeu amoureux, comme c'est le cas pour Kuroo et moi.

\- Mais la personne qui domine ne risque-t-elle pas d'abuser de celle qui est soumise?

\- Je ne nie pas que cela existe cependant, il faut davantage considérer ça comme un jeu et surtout comme une question de confiance et de respect entre les deux partenaires. Il faut aussi qu'ils soient tous deux consentants pour le faire. De plus, au cas où les choses risquent de déraper, il y a ce qu'on appelle le safeword.

\- Safeword?

\- Un mot magique qui permet à la personne soumise de prévenir son partenaire quand elle a mal ou quand c'est trop inconfortable pour elle. Le jeu s'arrête automatiquement dans ces cas-là, par exemple, Tetsurou se met à miauler." _Ah, je comprends mieux le "Miaou" de tout à l'heure._ "Enfin, continua Daichi, ne jamais oublier de bien prendre soin de son partenaire une fois le jeu fini et...

-...Tu inities Kageyama au BDSM, Daichi-san?, demanda une voix toute guillerette derrière eux.

\- Nishinoya, soupira le capitaine de Karasuno, parle moins fort, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tout le monde aimerait entendre.

\- Désolé, déclara Yû en s'asseyant en face de Tobio et de Daichi, mais je suis surpris de voir Kageyama s'y interesser, c'est tout. C'est pour Shouyou?"

 _Tout le monde est au courant pour Shouyou et moi ou quoi?_ "Euh oui, répondit-il en rougissant, et d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'Azumane-san et toi aviez ce type de relation.

\- Asahi-san est avec Suga-san, fit le libero en s'éventant de la main, j'ai flairé un meilleur gibier. Alors, que veux-tu savoir?

\- J'étais justement en train de lui expliquer, dit Sawamura en tripotant une petite télécommande qu'il sortit de la poche de son short. Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton accélerer en souriant pour réduire de nouveau la vitesse quelques secondes après.

"Tu es vraiment un sadique, Daichi-san, commenta Nishinoya pendant qu'il rangea la télécommande dans sa poche.

\- Je pimente juste le jeu, c'est tout." Sawamura poursuivit ensuite, un sourire aux lèvres. "Le match de Nekoma contre Nohebi devrait bientôt se terminer donc je vais te dire en quoi consiste un jeu avant que..." Il vit Kuroo sortir du gymnase. "...Ah, je dois te laisser. Nishinoya, tu t'en charges?

\- Pas de souci."

Daichi rejoignit Tetsurou qui serrait les poings tout en mordillant ses lèvres. Il avait tenu durant tout le match, même lorsqu'il avait senti le vibromasseur niché en lui augmenter brièvement de vitesse. Le capitaine de Nekoma était en train de recevoir une balle à ce moment-là et s'était senti à deux doigts de venir.

Son petit ami le serra tendrement contre lui. "Je suis fier de toi, mon chaton, murmura-t-il à son oreille pour ensuite lui poser un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Tetsurou eut un sourire comblé. Il aimait les compliments de Daichi durant leurs jeux, ils lui faisaient office de douces déclarations d'amour. Au début, leur relation avait évolué dans ce sens pour évacuer leur stress respectif.

Ils étaient en terminale, les examens d'entrée pour l'université étaient pour bientôt, et avec en plus leurs rôles de capitaine au sein de leurs équipes respectives, ils avaient eu besoin de décompresser.

Maintenant, c'était une manière comme une autre de se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils se faisaient confiance mutuellement tout en testant leurs propres limites. "Merci, Daichi-sama, chuchota-t-il. Le capitaine de Karasuno lui sourit affectueusement avant de lui proposer : "Allons aux toilettes pour retirer ton jouet. Mon équipe va jouer contre Fukurodani, après.

\- Le coach Nekomata nous fera faire certainement des étirements, fit Tetsurou en regardant le soleil se coucher, et je pense que cela sera le dernier match de la journée.

\- Je te dorloterai bien ce soir, déclara Daichi en lui embrassant la joue pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux aux toilettes.

Kei regarda les bleus présents sur le torse d'Akaashi-san avec effarement pendant que celui-ci se passa de la pommade dessus. Il s'agissait des traces de cordes qui avaient marqué la peau blanche du passeur de Fukurodani. "Avant que tu me le demandes, déclara Akaashi de son habituelle voix neutre, Bokuto-san n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Il n'est même pas au courant de mes penchants masochistes et je tiens à ce que cela dure.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, fit Kei en comprenant la demande sous-jacente, mais pourquoi avoir fait ça?

\- Mon ex-petit ami savait que j'étais masochiste et en a profité pour abuser de moi, expliqua Akaashi en remettant son t-shirt, il pensait que, parce que j'aime être dominé, j'aimais souffrir par la même occasion et même si je lui ai crié notre safeword un bon nombre de fois durant notre jeu, il a continué à enserrer mon corps avec les cordes assez pour que j'eus vraiment mal.

"J'étais devenu son défouloir personnel en quelque sorte, il poussa un soupir, j'ai rompu avec lui après, bien sûr et comme nous avons inversé nos rôles de temps en temps, je me sers des photos que j'ai pris de lui durant les jeux où il était soumis afin d'éviter qu'il me fasse chanter devant l'équipe de volley."

Le blond fuit son regard en se disant qu'il était bien nul. Lui qui avait voulu être avec Hinata pour justement exterioriser ses pulsions sadiques et les assumer totalement, Akaashi-san venait de lui rappeler les conséquences des excès.

Traiter son partenaire comme un objet sans son consentement...C'était à cause de ce genre d'attitude qu'on cantonnait le BDSM à de la violence et à de l'irrespect envers autrui. Cela dit, en voyant Akaashi-san ainsi, il prit une décision. "Akaashi-san..."

Keiji leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. "J'ai...Des penchants sadiques, avoua Kei, et l'ennui, c'est que je n'ai pas de partenaire avec qui les entretenir. A la base, je voulais être avec Hinata mais il aime quelqu'un d'autre donc, il baissa les yeux, si tu veux en avoir un...Enfin, s'empressa-t-il de dire, je comprendrai si tu ne le souhaites pas avec l'expérience que tu as vécu."

Le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani lui prit doucement les mains en lui adressant un rare sourire confiant : "Cela sera avec plaisir, Kei. Je sais que tu ne me feras aucun mal donc si tu veux qu'on joue ensemble, je suis d'accord. Par contre, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour cacher mes marques au moment du bain.

Le blond s'apprèta à répliquer quand Bokuto arriva : "Ah t'es là, Akaashi? Et avec Tsukki, en plus? On vous cherchait partout pour commencer le match.

\- On arrive, Bokuto-san, fit Akaashi en se levant suivi de Tsukishima, retournons au gymnase."

Kei hocha la tête tout en pensant aux nouvelles perspectives que lui apporterait la relation qu'il entretiendrait maintenant avec Akaashi-san.


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

Part 2 :

Une fois les matchs d'entrainement terminés, les trois équipes se ruèrent au réfectoire pour manger un bon repas préparé par les managers. Tobio réfléchissait à ce que lui avaient dit Sawamura-san et Nishinoya au sujet du masochisme et des rapports dominant/soumis en général tout en observant Shouyou à la dérobée qui était en train de discuter avec Inuoka et Kozume pendant que Lev se mit à leur table pour se joindre à eux.

Il remarqua d'ailleurs le capitaine de Nohebi surveiller le passeur de Nekoma du coin de l'oeil, un étrange sourire aux lèvres

En tous cas, le noiraud vit bien que le roux avait perdu de son entrain. Les matches s'étaient bien déroulés, sans plus mais les attaques de Shouyou avaient cruellement manqué de peps.

Tout ça à cause de lui.

Tobio s'en voulait de l'avoir rendu malheureux mais...Il verrait ça plus tard.

Shouyou sentit les yeux de Tobio-sama se poser sur lui. Le roux se demandait ce que celui-ci pensait de lui maintenant et fut attristé de ne pas être à ses cotés. La présence de son roi lui manquait terriblement, de même que leurs petites disputes durant les entrainements vu que le numéro 9 avait arrêté de lui hurler dessus à la moindre de ses erreurs depuis leur dernière discussion.

Le roux eut un léger soupir et continua de manger en simulant sa bonne humeur coutumière auprès de ses amis.

Le numéro 9 s'éveilla ensuite au beau milieu de la nuit, les pensées remplies des conseils de Daichi-san et Nishinoya. Shouyou lui vint ensuite à l'esprit et il se demandait s'il était prêt à entretenir ce genre de relation avec lui, du moins, si le roux voulait encore de lui.

Le noiraud se leva donc doucement enjambant discrètement les corps endormis des autres joueurs dont celui de son capitaine qui serrait dans ses bras celui de Nekoma puis partit aux toilettes passer un coup d'eau quand un bruit attira son attention, ou plutôt un gémissement étouffé.

Cela venait d'une des salles attenantes dont la porte fut légèrement entrouverte. Tobio se faufila discrètement derrière celle-ci et observa ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Il découvrit avec étonnement le capitaine de Nohebi en train d'enlacer un Kozume plus que gêné par derrière. "Eh bien, mon petit chat, murmura Suguru contre l'oreille de son petit ami, cette petite culotte te va à merveille, il lui caressait vicieusement les fesses recouvertes de dentelle blanche avant d'y donner une légère fessée ce qui fit tréssaillir le plus petit, tu es vraiment adorable comme ça. La prochaine fois, je te donnerai de quoi en acheter une en soie."

Rien que cette simple constatation fit rougir le passeur de Nekoma. Suguru savait qu'il avait peur du regard des autres donc il le mettait souvent dans des situations qu'il jugeait embarrassantes, ce qui était pour lui le paroxysme de son coté masochiste. Il savait aussi que son petit ami avait délibéremment laissé la porte entrouverte pour cette seule raison et cette simple pensée l'excitait davantage.

Kenma ferma ensuite timidement les yeux lorsque son maitre le fit se retourner très lentement pendant qu'il couvrit son entrejambe de ses deux mains. "Petit chat, ordonna Suguru d'une voix froide, retire-les.

\- Oui...maitre, murmura le passeur de Nekoma à voix basse tout en enlevant ses mains tremblantes pour lui montrer dans quel état cette situation le mettait.

Suguru eut un petit sourire. Ses précédentes relations n'avaient été que de courtes durées après que ses ex eurent découvert son goût pour la domination. Puis, il était tombé amoureux de Kenma et lorsque celui-ci lui avait confié son penchant pour le masochisme, le capitaine de Nohebi en avait été plus qu'heureux. Depuis, ils jouaient ensemble et Daishou faisait toujours bien attention de respecter les limites de Kenma durant leurs scénarios.

"Eh bien eh bien, poursuivit-il en s'agenouillant devant son petit ami, te voilà bien excité, petit chat. C'est le fait que quelqu'un risque de te voir dans cette tenue qui te rend comme ça?, ajouta-t-il en jetant un très rapide coup d'oeil à la porte entrouverte.

Tobio se planqua derrière la porte à ce moment-là et soupira de soulagement quand il vit que le couple ne l'avait pas remarqué. _J'ai eu chaud._ Cependant, il savait que Kozume et son petit ami jouaient à ces fameux "jeux" dont Sawamura parlait donc il décida de continuer à les regarder afin qu'il s'en fasse une idée.

Il vit donc Kozume hocher la tête avec gêne sous les yeux scrutateurs de son petit ami. "Je veux t'entendre, petit chat.

\- Oui... maitre, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse nous surprendre comme ça...m'excite, répondit Kenma à voix basse en fermant davantage les yeux, le corps tremblant légèrement. Il avait honte, il le savait et il trouvait ça délicieusement jouissif.

Suguru se lécha les lèvres en regardant le membre durci de son bien-aimé piégé dans cette mignonne petite lingerie. Il sortit un tube de lubrifiant de la poche de son pyjama puis souffla sur l'érection devant lui avant d'imposer à Kenma. "Petit chaaat, roucoula-t-il d'une manière presque obcène, tu vas regarder tout ce que je te fais et je t'interdis de jouir entre temps sinon tu auras droit à une petite punition."

Kenma ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Suguru en train de lécher vicieusement son bâton de chair au travers de sa culotte, croiser ces yeux en amande qui prenaient du plaisir à le voir si gêné. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas jouir maintenant face à la sensation de plaisir que ce sentiment de honte lui procurait.

Suguru stoppa ensuite ses actions pour lui tendre le tube de lubrifiant. "Maintenant, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te préparer devant moi. Tu sais quoi faire et n'oublie pas de garder les yeux ouverts."

Kenma déglutit en rougissant davantage. Suguru devorait du regard son petit ami retirer sa culotte avant de s'installer devant lui et d'écarter ses jambes après avoir enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant, son visage passant du pivoine à l'écarlate.

Leurs jeux étaient le plus souvent consistués de ce genre de situation car il savait que le masochisme de Kenma résidait dans son embarras et à le voir comme ça, faire aller et venir ses doigts légèrement tremblants en lui, cela émoustillait le sadique en lui. "Petit chat, tu aimes te doigter devant moi, hein?, le nargua-t-il en lui disant intentionnellement ça de manière plus crue, je peux voir combien ça t'excite, fit-il en regardant le membre de son petit ami palpiter au fur et à mesure qu'il se préparait, tu es vraiment un vilain petit chat.

Kenma poussa un gémissement de plaisir et mourut d'envie de fermer les yeux à ce moment-là mais il se doutait que le prochain ordre de son maitre serait encore plus gênant et il frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de l'entendre tout comme il désirait maintenant autre chose, une chose que son maitre était de caresser sous ses yeux en ce moment-même. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec des yeux aussi avides, petit chat?, demanda Suguru en se touchant délibérement.

Le passeur de Nekoma déglutit, ses mots se turent dans sa gorge avant même qu'il ne puisse les sortir. "Allez petit chat, dis-moi ce que tu as envie."

Kenma se retint de venir tout de suite tant la gêne le submergeait. Suguru savait trouver les bons moments pour le mettre encore plus dans l'embarras. "Su...guru-sama, je...veux que...vous me la mettiez en moi...Je...vous en supplie.

Suguru eut un sourire satisfait. "C'est bien petit chat, je n'ai pas eu besoin de te discipliner cette fois. Maintenant, retire tes doigts." Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos après s'être entièrement déshabillé pendant que le passeur de Nekoma fit ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. "Tu vas l'avoir, petit chat mais il faut que tu le mérites."

Kenma savait ce que Suguru souhaitait qu'il fasse. Bon sang que c'était gênant pour lui...Et tellement jouissif. Il enduisit de lubrifiant le membre de son petit ami puis se positionna à califourchon sur lui en le faisant entrer doucement en lui et attendit un moment avant de s'ajuster correctement.

Suguru puisa ensuite dans tout son self-control pour ne pas mettre les mains sur les fines hanches pour lui faire l'amour. Le jeu n'était pas terminé. "A toi de faire le travail, petit chat, déclara-t-il en souriant car il savait que Kenma détestait faire ça, et regarde-moi quand tu le fais."

Kenma mit donc les deux mains sur le ventre de son maitre afin de prendre appui et bougea lentement tout en se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts, contemplant le regard amusé de Suguru. "Alors, c'est bon, petit chat? Dis-moi ce que tu ressens."

Son amant se mordit les lèvres, son corps tremblant de plus en plus en ressentant de nouveau cette honte si excitante : "Vous êtes chaud et bien dur, Suguru-sama. J'aime ça.

\- Je vois que mon petit chat est bien pervers, il lui claqua doucement les fesses, va plus vite."

Kenma s'exécuta, ressentant davantage Suguru en lui, savourant ces yeux et ce sourire carnassiers mais les conséquences des matchs d'entrainement de la journée se firent sentir et une douleur au niveau des jambes le prit. "Tarte aux pommes."

Suguru devint inquiet en entendant leur safeword. "Ça va?

\- J'ai mal aux jambes à cause des courbatures."

Le capitaine de Nohebi s'en voulut d'avoir fait preuve d'inattention. Il aurait du prendre plus d'initiatives dans leur jeu pour que Kenma fut moins fatigué. "Tu veux qu'on arrête?"

Son petit ami guida les mains du plus grand sur ses hanches. "Terminons ce que nous avons commencer.

\- Alors faisons-le dans une position qui te sera plus confortable."

Kenma se retira de lui puis Suguru s'assit et l'allongea sur le ventre. Il lui écarta les jambes et entra lentement en lui en lui murmurant tendrement contre son oreille : "Je t'aime Kenma."

Celui-ci chuchota un "Moi aussi" et se délecta de la chaleur du corps de celui qu'il aimait au-dessus de lui tandis que que ce dernier le fit l'amour doucement, une main prenant délicatement la sienne pendant que l'autre caressait son membre affectueusement. Ils cédèrent à la jouissance assez vite à cause de la tension accumulée durant leur jeu. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa Kenma pendant que Suguru le calinait après s'être retiré de lui.

\- Tu as tenu plus longtemps que la dernière fois, le rassura Suguru en lui embrassant le front, pour ça, je suis très fier de mon petit chat."

Kenma se blottit davantage contre lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Les mots de Suguru avaient suffi à la réconforter, lui qui avait eu peur de le décevoir. Daishou en profita alors pour se lever et nettoyer un peu ce qu'ils avaient fait. Comme les salles de bain étaient libres, il porta son petit ami ainsi que leurs affaires jusqu'à là-bas pour s'occuper du nettoyage.

Tobio était retourné dans la salle où tout le monde dormait dès que Kenma avait prononcé son safeword. En les regardant, il avait pu voir un mélange de domination et de soumission mais aussi de profond respect et de confiance.

Daishou avait toujours veillé à ce que Kozume ne ressentait pas de l'inconfort physiquement parlant et il avait pu voir malgré la gêne qu'avait constamment ressenti le passeur de Nekoma, un amusement et une complicité dans son regard et il en avait été de même dans les yeux du capitaine de Nohebi.

Tous deux s'étaient amusés à leurs manières et en imaginant cette situation avec à la place Shouyou et lui, quelque chose avait germé dans son coeur. Quelque chose qu'il avait nié depuis le jour où il avait été contraint de rester sur le banc lors de son match dans l'équipe de Kitagawa Daiichi.

Ce Roi qu'il détestait tant...

...Il était là, tapi au fond de son coeur.

C'était de lui sont il avait peur. Peur qu'il fasse du mal à...

 _...Majes...té..._

Les gémissements de Shouyou résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

 _...To...bio...sama..._

Puis cette voix pleine d'autorité qu'il s'efforçait constamment à faire taire.

 ** _Tu auras beau me fuir, Shouyou m'aimera tout autant que toi, imbécile._**

Le numéro 9 prit alors la décision d'en parler avec Shouyou le lendemain, en espérant que celui-ci l'acceptait de nouveau.

Le lendemain, les entrainements se déroulèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré les fréquentes provocations de Daishou. Akaashi se posait d'ailleurs fréquemment en prétextant la chaleur ambiante, néanmoins Tsukishima veillait sur lui.

Tobio guetta donc une occasion pour se reteouver seul à seul avec le numéro 10. Il la trouva lorsqu'il le vit se reposer dehors, assis contre un arbre, en train de rêvasser en regardant le ciel bleu. "Hé, Shouyou."

Le roux se retourna en entendant la voix de Tobio et lui fit automatiquement une place lorsqu'il se mit à coté de lui. Le passeur croisa alors un regard ambré plein d'espoir teinté d'une adoration sans bornes.

 _Maintenant, je comprends les sentiments de Shouyou._

Ce n'était pas un masochisme qui se complaisait dans la souffrance mais une infinie dévotion à son égard, un amour pour ce qu'il était entièrement en tant que Tobio Kageyama et cela incluait la psyché du Roi. Cela le rassurait tout comme cela rendit l'amour qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Shouyou beaucoup plus fort.

"Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, s'excusa-t-il en détournant ses yeux, mais maintenant, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire par rapport à ce que tu ressentais et...Je souhaite qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble, si tu le veux bien."

Shouyou choisit comme réponse de se blottir contre lui, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres. Tobio-sama voulait encore de lui après avoir découvert cette partie pitoyable de lui-même et il en était très heureux. "Je suis entièrement à vous, majesté et je le serai toujours. Cela n'a toujours été que vous, Tobio-sama." Rien que cette simple déclaration exprimée d'une manière si soumise enflamma le noiraud. Il rompit l'étreinte de Shouyou avec fermeté et leva brutalement le menton du plus petit, l'amenant à le regarder.

Tobio adorait plonger dans ces nuances fauves qui ne cessaient de l'émerveiller à chaque fois qu'il les regardait. Au fond, il savait qu'il était tout aussi captif de Shouyou que le roux l'était de lui mais cela serait un secret qui pimenterait leurs futurs jeux. Le numéro 9 lui offrit donc un sourire suffisant en lui déclarant de son ton habituellement autoritaire : "A partir de maintenant, tu as intéret à bien faire tout ce que je t'ordonnerai, imbécile."

Shouyou hocha docilement la tête, le corps pris d'agréables frissons face à ces belles prunelles océans où transparaissaient maintenant cette rigidité et cette sévérité qui l'exaltaient. "Oui, Tobio-sama."

La vie au lycée reprit son cours suite au camp d'entrainement. L'équipe de Karasuno avait été d'ailleurs contente d'avoir réussi à battre une fois l'équipe de Nohebi (pour que Daishou ferme son clapet) et Shouyou avait pu annoncer à Kenma que Tobio et lui étaient de nouveau ensemble, ce dont le passeur de Nekoma était ravi.

Daichi avait d'ailleurs décidé de passer les prochains jours de vacances à Tokyo pour voir Tetsurou tout comme Kei avait proposé à Keiji de venir à Miyagi, histoire de profiter de la campagne et de sa présence afin d'élaborer de nouveaux jeux. Le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani avait accepté et fut d'ailleurs impatient de leurs retrouvailles.

Pour Hinata et Kageyama, les choses étaient redevenues comme avant, ils se défiaient à tout va, s'enthousiasmaient lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble lors des activités au club, discutaient volley après les cours quand ils rentraient et se conduisaient comme n'importe quel couple amoureux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls...A quelques exceptions près.

Tobio amena Shouyou dans sa chambre, ses parents étant absents dans la soirée. Il comptait donc en profiter avec le roux. Celui-ci avait apporté des accessoires pour agrémenter leurs jeux et le noiraud était d'avis de les garder à partir de maintenant afin d'éviter que la petite soeur du numéro 10 ne les trouve.

Le numéro 9 avait d'ailleurs remercier Sawamura et Nishinoya pour leurs conseils. Cela avait permis à Shouyou et lui de faire les choses petit à petit, à leur rythme. Tobio s'assit tranquillement sur le lit tandis que son petit ami se mit à coté de lui pour mieux l'étreindre..."Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit que tu avais le droit de me caliner, imbécile."

Shouyou eut un moment d'arrêt en déglutissant.

Le jeu débutait et rien que le ton autoritaire employé par Tobio le mit automatiquement en condition.

"D-désolé, majesté."

Le numéro 9 contempla le roux dont les yeux furent docilement baissés, les joues commençant à se teinter de rouge. "Bien, tu sais où est ta place." Un sourire hautain se forma sur les lèvres. "Déshabille-toi."

Le roux se leva pour se mettre devant lui et exécuter son ordre. Il entreprit donc de se dévêtir sous ce regard froid qui lui semblait si brûlant. Tobio-sama se leva une fois qu'il fut nu, ses prunelles azures le scrutèrent tandis que ses doigts effleurèrent brièvement son membre durci. "Eh bien, tu es excité rien qu'en te déshabillant devant moi, rétorqua Tobio en lui pinçant un téton, il t'en faut peu."

Shouyou frissonna en écoutant cette voix grave le rabaisser allègrement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand Tobio-sama lui parlait comme ça. Il sentit ce dernier se mettre derrière lui, un souffle chaud lui caressant la nuque suivi de deux mains qui le poussèrent sur le lit sans ménagement.

Tobio admirait un moment la vue en se léchant les lèvres. Shouyou était toujours aussi magnifique à ses yeux, tellement mignon...Il se retint de lui faire un calin et laissa le Roi en lui prendre la place. "Retourne-toi."

Le roux s'exécuta pour ensuite être surplombé par la présence de son roi. Il s'extasia de cette sensation écrasante qu'il ressentait, de cette domination grisante. Par contre, c'était vraiment dommage que Tobio-sama fut encore habillé. Il fit la moue, ce qui lui valait une réprimande. "Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire cette tête, imbécile?

Shouyou se retint de répondre et détourna son regard à la place. "Dis-le moi, imbécile, gronda Tobio, ou sinon..."

Le roux déglutit. Connaissant son roi, il serait capable d'user de la plume pour le faire parler et il craignait les chatouilles. Shouyou détourna pudiquement son regard en répondant timidement : "Vous êtes encore habillé, Tobio-sama et cela ne me plait pas. Je veux vous voir nu.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas en mesure d'avoir ce qu'il te plait, Shouyou."

Shouyou tremblotait de plaisir face au sourire suffisant que lui adressait son roi. "Tu as besoin d'une bonne correction."

Le noiraud sortit du sac qu'avait amené le roux quelques accessoires en plus du lubrifiant pour la suite. Shouyou aimait se brimer donc le jeu se baserait sur cette déprivation. Tout d'abord, Tobio mit les poignets du roux au-dessus de sa tête et les attacha à l'aide d'un ruban puis il lui couvrit les yeux à l'aide d'un loup noir. "Tobio-sama...

\- Voilà ta punition, imbécile : tu ne pourras ni me voir, ni même me toucher."

Pour Shouyou, ce fut un supplice : lui qui aimait sentir la peau de Tobio-sama sous ses doigts et admirer ce corps qu'il trouvait splendide. Il se sentait prisonnier... mais encore plus émoustillé à l'idée d'être totalement à sa merci. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante. " Merci majesté. Je le mérite.

\- Si tu le comprends, c'est bien. Maintenant, tu vas rester comme ça et je t'interdis de pousser ne serait-ce qu'un cri. Compris?"

Le roux hocha la tête tout en se demandant avec appréhension ce que son roi allait faire. "Oui, majesté."

Tobio se mit alors à effleurer le torse du plus petit du bout des doigts, frôlant les contours tout en se délectant de voir Shouyou se tortiller. Le roux, ne pouvant plus voir ce que Tobio-sama lui faisait, ressentait davantage ces caresses aussi légères qu'une plume qui devenaient pour lui une douce et exquise torture. Le noiraud toucha délibéremment les tétons à l'aide de son index en faisant rouler les pointes roses durcies par l'excitation.

Shouyou se mordit les lèvres face à ce contact, sa respiration devenant saccadée au fur et à mesure que les mains de son roi s'aventuraient légèrement le long de ses jambes, avant de s'attarder sur son membre qu'il affleura doucement, l'encerclant à peine de sa main puis il descendit plus bas, écartant légèrement ses jambes, tâtant imperceptiblement de ses doigts son intimit..."Kageyama-sama!"

Tobio s'arrêta à l'annonce du safeword. Shouyou haletait fortement, le corps pris de tremblements. "Tout va bien, Shouyou?, demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Le roux se calma en reprenant une respiration normale avant de répondre : "Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Tobio. C'est juste que j'ai ressenti...Beaucoup trop."

Le numéro 9 l'enlaça tendrement tandis que Shouyou poursuivit :"Mais je veux bien continuer." Tobio lui embrassa la joue. "D'accord et n'oublie pas, interdiction de crier.

\- Je serai muet, Tobio-sama, déclara Shouyou en lui adressant un sourire confiant.

Il enduisit donc ses doigts de lubrifiat et le prépara doucement. Shouyou se détendit face à l'intrusion progressive puis Tobio effleura cet endroit qui lui procurait un plaisir sans nom. Le roux se mordit encore plus les lèvres quand son roi retira les doigts.

Quelque chose de froid entoura soudainement son membre.

Tobio-sama venait de lui mettre un anneau.

"Tu n'es pas autorisé à jouir avant moi, répliqua une voix froide et autoritaire dure comme l'acier, mais tu as le droit de crier." Il en profita pour se déshabiller rapidement.

Shouyou, quant à lui, ressentit de doux frissons au son de cet ordre quand soudain, son roi le pénétra lentement. C'était certes douloureux mais Tobio-sama l'avait bien préparé.

Tobio attendit que son amant s'ajuste puis commença à assener des coups de rein de sorte qu'il atteignit le point sensible assez rapidement. "Aanh, ma...jesté...Encore..."

Voir Shouyou ainsi, totalement soumis, les bras ligotés et les yeux recouverts, gémissant ce surnom qu'il avait détesté jadis si docilement le rendit fou. Fou de joie, fou de désir, fou d'amour. Son amant s'étrecissait de plus en plus autour de lui tandis que le roux se sentait prêt à exploser mais l'anneau l'en empêchait. "Tobio...sama...Je veux...jouir.

\- Demande-le moi autrement, imbécile, intima Tobio en donnant un coup de rein plus puissant qui le fit crier, supplie-moi de le faire.

\- Tobio-samaaa, gémit Shouyou en haletant à chaque coup de butoir, s'il vous...plait...Faites-moi...jouir...Je vous en...supplie."

Tobio accéda à sa requête et retira l'anneau en se déversant en Shouyou, son étroitesse toute chaude l'amenant à la jouissance. Le roux vint ensuite intensément, extériorisant tout le plaisir retenu par l'anneau.

Le numéro 9 le détacha ensuite et retira son loup pour contempler ces jolis iris ambrés qui le regardaient avec amour et gratitude. Tobio l'embrassa amoureusement puis le prit tendrement dans ses bras en lui posant un baiser sur le front. "Je t'aime, Tobio, murmura le numéro 10 d'une voix ensommeillée en se blottissant affectueusement contre le plus grand.

\- Moi aussi, Shouyou, et je te félicite pour ton obéissance, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de les recouvrir tous les deux d'un drap. Un détail le chifonna cependant. " Tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu as eu tous ces accessoires.

\- Oh ça, fit malicieusement Shouyou, disons qu'un ami ayant les mêmes goûts que moi m'a conseillé là-dessus.

\- De qui il s'agit?"

Le sourire de Shouyou s'élargit...

... _Pendant ce temps, chez Yû Nishinoya :_

Yû se sentait bien dans cette robe de dentelle noire, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, le tissu était léger contre sa peau et allait de paire avec sa longue perruque brune qu'il avait l'habitude de porter lorsqu'il se travestissait. Le libero était assis sur son lit en train de déguster tranquillement la glace que son petit ami lui avait acheté.

Ce même petit ami qui était agenouillé devant lui, arborant un collier ras-du-cou noir et vêtu d'un simple caleçon, en train d'étreindre avec dévotion une de ses jambes gaînées de noir, recouvertes chacune d'un bas sombre qui mettait en valeur leur finesse. Yû eut un petit sourire en le regardant parsemer son mollet de petits baisers avec une ferveur grandissante. Il le rejeta d'un petit coup de pied. "Tu es vraiment pathétique."

Des yeux chocolats lui repondirent en un regard d'adoration. Yû-sama était tellement sublime dans sa robe noire.

Yû finit sa glace et se leva pour voir Tooru se précipiter à genoux pour l'étreindre par taille en frottant sa joue contre le ventre. "Yû-sama, cette tenue vous va à ravir. Vous êtes tellement beau."

Le libero le repoussa violemment, le faisant renverser à terre. "Et toi, tu ne sais pas où est ta place, Tooru." Le capitaine d'Aobe Jousai s'agenouilla de nouveau, attendant la prochaine sentence à son impolitesse.

Yû souleva à la place les pans de sa robe, revelant des porte-jaretelles en dentelle noires qui maintenaient les bas d'une manière délicatement indécente. De plus, il ne portait aucune culotte, ce qui rendit le tout bien indécent.

Un filet de salive sortit des lèvres de Tooru.

"Occupe-toi de moi au lieu de saliver comme le chien que tu es, ordonna Yû en le toisant hautainement.

\- Oui, Yû-sama, tout ce que vous voulez."

Yû se laissa ensuite aller, savourant les caresses buccales de son petit ami tout en lui caressant brièvement la courte chevelure chocolat, appréciant même sa douceur. Oikawa l'avait abordé un jour où il l'avait croisé pendant qu'il s'achetait des vêtements féminins. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai en avait vite déduit qu'il se travestissait et lui avait promis de ne rien dire aux autres membres de Karasuno s'il sortait avec lui.

Le libero avait accepté et en découvrant que son petit ami était masochiste, il s'en était donné à coeur joie. "C'est bon, Yû-sama?" Yû répondit en gémissant en ressentant cette langue taquine.

Le travestissement de l'un et le masochisme de l'autre offrait un cocktail vraiment détonnant.

 **Voili voilou pour la fic. J'espère que cela vous plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et euuuh...Bon il y a une requête TsukiHina et après faut que je relise les autres requêtes. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
